


It'll All Be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is a dragon hybrid who had just escaped her abusers. Lapis finds the hybrid and takes her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for deleting the first fic, I didn't really like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets Lapis and Jasper

Peridot blinks her eyes open, looking around the room. She attempts to move, but gets restrained by a collar, holding her head only inches from a bed post. Peridot could barely remember anything before ending up in the unknown room. All she could remember was escaping to the forest to get away from Tourmaline and Agate, the girls that her mother had sold her to. Peridot was absolutely terrified to be stuck in yet another room, unable to walk around or move. The room was quite quaint. The room had a nice home feeling to it. She felt slightly relieved to be in room that wasn't completely empty and dark. She tussles with the collar, trying to bite it off. After a few minutes of clawing at the collar, it finally pops off. A woman walks into the room.

"Looks like you're up." Says the girl with electric blue hair. Peridot quickly looks at her, eyes wide. The girl had dark blue eyes that perfectly matched her shirt. Her cheeks and shoulders were covered with dark freckles, adding an innocent touch to her somewhat mean look. The girl didn't seem harmful, but looks didn't show everything, Peridot definetly knew that. "I brought you some food." She sets a half-eaten steak on a plate on the ground infront of Peridot. Peridot looks at the food, then the girl. The blue haired girl nudges the food a little closer to Peridot with her foot. Peridot was absolutely starving, she hadn't eaten in days. But she couldn't trust the human. She moves away from the food, laying down and staring at the floor. The blue haired girl sits down infront of the girl. She slowly pets Peridot's hair, smiling at her. "It's gonna be okay alright?" She whispers, trying to comfort the terrified hybrid. Peridot doesn't respond, being too scared. The girl looks at Peridot's body, inspecting the bruises and black eye. "Would it be okay if I took a picture of you?" She asks, holding up her phone. Peridot looks away and shakes her head. She had no idea what the human could do with that picture. The human could show it to everybody and she could be revealed. That was one thing that Peridot prayed would never happen. The human sighs, setting her phone down. "Okay...I wouldn't want people taking pictures of me when I looked like...that...either." She forces a smile. Peridot's cheeks tint a lime green, feeling embarassed for looking as she did. Lapis stands up, hopping onto her bed. She lays down and begins scrolling through her phone. 

"Hey Lapis is she...oh my gosh...." Peridot quickly looks at the door after hearing someone talk. A tall girl with what appears to be vitiligo, walks into the room. Peridot's eyes go wide as she looks at the girls skin. "Jesus, the bruises look worse when she's awake..." Jasper whispers, sitting infront of the girl. Jasper sits infront of Peridot and ruffles her hair. Peridot growls, swatting Jasper's hand. Jasper chuckles. "She's got some fight in her, I like her." Says the tall girl, poking Peridot's nose. Peridot frowns at Jasper. Jasper leans back, looking over at Lapis. "When are you gonna get her some clothes? And what're you gonna do about that black eye." She asks, pointing at the hybrid. Lapis tosses a t-shirt and shorts at Jasper's face. 

"I'll fix her eye later." Lapis mumbles, trying her best to ignore Jasper. 

Jasper chuckles, setting the clothes down and untying the knot that kept Peridot's collar tied to the bed post. The tall girl hands the clothes to Peridot and turns away, giving Peridot some privacy. Peridot pulls the shirt on, then the shorts. She crawls up to Jasper and pokes her back, letting her know that she could turn around. Jasper quickly turns around, slightly startling Peridot. She flicks Peridot on the nose before standing up and laying on the bed beside Lapis. Peridot looks at the two girls, unsure of how to act infront of them. She didn't know if she could act as she pleased, or if they wanted her to follow orders and stay in line at all times. Lapis looks at Peridot, then her phone, then back at Peridot. 

"You can walk around y'know." Lapis says, watching the hybrid. Peridot nods, walking over to the window. She hops onto the daybed and looks up at the stars with wide eyes.

"Holy smokes..." She whispers to herself, amazed at the beautiful sky. Peridot hadn't seen the night sky in ages, and it was absolutely stunning.

"Come on." Lapis says, standing up and walking to the door. Peridot turns and looks at Lapis. Lapis motions her hand towards herself, wanting Peridot to follow. The hybrid obliges, catching up to Lapis as she walks out of the room. "Be quiet, Pearl is probably asleep." Lapis slowly opens the door to Pearl's bedroom. She sees Pearl asleep on her bed, hugging Amethyst tightly. Lapis' eyes widen, a tint of red showing on her cheeks as she quickly closes the door. She laughs nervously. "I'll...show you the stars another time." Lapis mumbles, looking to the side. 

"What happened?" Peridot asks in a whisper voice. She didn't know why Lapis had been taking her here, or why she couldn't go in the room. It didn't make sense for Lapis to take Peridot to Pearl's room, just to deny her access to it.

"Uhm...I'll explain tomorrow. The stars show up every night so we have lots of time to do this." Lapis lifts Peridot up and smiles at her. Peridot nods, laying her head on Lapis' shoulder. The blue haired girl carries Peridot to the bathroom, grabbing a small face towel. She flips the toilet lid down and sits Peridot ontop of it. Lapis dips the towel into hot water, letting the entire towel get soaked. She glances at Peridot every few seconds to make sure she's okay. Lapis pulls the towel away and kneels infront of the toilet. "I'm going to put this in your eye to make it heal faster, okay?" Lapis asks. Peridot quickly nods, fear in her eyes. Lapis frowns. "Do you...do you want to do it yourself?" She asks, holding out the towel. Peridot nods, grabbing the warm towel and holding it up to her eye. She yelps in pain, closing her eyes. Lapis lifts Peridot up, holding her close. "You're fine, you're fine..." Lapis whispers, carrying Peridot back to the bedroom. Jasper walks by them, planting an affectionate kiss upon the top of Lapis' head. Lapis grins teasingly at Jasper. "Night." The blue haired girl sticks her tongue out. "Night freak." Jasper pinches her nose to make her voice sound nasally. Lapis giggles, closing the door. Peridot looks at the door, then Lapis. 

"Are you two dating?" Peridot asks, being layed under the covers by Lapis.

Lapis tenses for a moment. "Oh, no no." She chuckles, waving her hand. "We just tease each other a lot, it's a platonic thing trust me." Lapis lays beside Peridot, facing away from her. Peridot lets out a soft sigh through her nose, staring at Lapis' back. She had so many questions to ask, but was nervous that one question would set Lapis off and she would hurt Peridot. Peridot swallows back her fear, slowly poking Lapis' back. "Mm?" She hears from Lapis.

"I...h-how did I um...end up here? In your house?" Peridot asks, holding the towel to her eye. Lapis sighs, rolling over and facing Peridot.

"I used to know Tourmaline and Agate in highschool." Lapis says, looking at Peridot with half-lidded eyes. Peridot looks at Lapis, feeling her stomach drop. If Lapis had known Tourmaline and Agate...maybe she was like them. What if Lapis had been treating her nicely as an act for her friends. "I hated them." Lapis growls. Peridot nods, feeling relieved to hear that Lapis wasn't friends with them. "They had always abused their partner when they had one." She whispers, avoiding eye contact with Peridot. "The both of them ended up going to the same university as me and so I decided to spy on them for a bit, just to see if anything was up. And it appears that something was up. They would stay up almost all night doing god knows what." Lapis explains, rolling her eyes. Peridot tenses up a little, tears filling in her eyes. "One day...I was leaving for work and...Pearl saw you in the backyard...asleep..." Lapis smiles, laughing a little. Peridot stares the wall, not wanting to look at Lapis. "We kept you tied up because we weren't sure of what you were capable of. I mean, you're a fucking dragon." Lapis chuckles, eyes wide. "And speaking of tying up...I kinda...have to tie you up again..." Lapis mumbles, leaning over Peridot. "I'll make it looser this time though, so you can move around a little." The blue haired girl grabs the leash and ties Peridot to the bed. Peridot shifts her position a little to make sure the collar won't choke her. Lapis slumps back down on the bed. "But anyways, that's how we found you." Lapis yawns, rolling onto her back. Peridot nods, feeling slightly nervous. Since Tourmaline and Agate had lived so close, they could easily come back at take her. What if one of Lapis' friends, were also friends with Tourmaline and Agate.

"I-I'm safe here, right?" Peridot asks, her voice shaking.

"Completely safe, they have no idea that you're here." Lapis whispers. "Stop worrying now, just go to sleep." Lapis closes her eyes again, drifting off. Peridot sighs, thinking that she was worrying to much.

Peridot whispers to herself, staring at the ceiling. "It'll all...be okay..."


	2. Waiting For Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis have some fun before Amethyst and Pearl come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, this chapter is kind of a filler thing but it also talks about Peridot a little bit. I think Peridot will cry in every chapter lmao. After the next chapter ill try to make her happier, but yeah.

"So...can you breath fire?" Pearl asks, tapping her pencil on her notebook. Peridot's cheeks tint lime green.

"Yes, I-I can." She stutters, trying to play it off as if she isn't lying. Peridot stares at the lamp beside the bed to keep herself from looking at Pearl. Pearl studies the hybrid's movements, trying to tell if she's lying or not.

"Mhm..." Pearl gives Peridot a deadpan stare. She sets down her notebook and pencil. "Would you mind...showing me?" She questions, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Peridot's cheeks tint a lime green. 

"Y-Yes, of course." Peridot stutters, staring at the floor. She closes her eyes, concentrating on trying to do the task that Pearl had asked. Peridot had never been be able to breath fire before, other than hacking and wheezing to just to make a small fire. She was terrified to be caught in a lie, so she had to make a small fire at least. It was still breathing fire, wasn't it? Peridot begins to cough, trying to bring up the fire. Pearl knits her eyebrows, watching the girl cough. Peridot tenses her shoulders, closing her eyes and coughing as hard as she could. Pearl puts her hand on Peridot's shoulder to try and get her to stop. Peridot quickly backs away from Pearl, hitting her head on the end of the bed. "S-Sorry..." Peridot whispers, rubbing the back of her head. Pearl shakes her head, using her hands to apologize.

"No no, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have touched you without your permission." Pearl smiles, trying to assure that hybrid that everything was okay. "You don't need to do anymore coughing, I know all I need about that. You may be able to breath fire, but since you have to go through all that first, it's not much of a threat." She explains, crossing her legs. "Now, let's continue. How did you end up living with Tourmaline and Agate?" Pearl taps her pencil.

"Um...my m-mom sold me to them." Peridot mumbles, staring at the floor. Pearl's eyes go wide as she finishes writing down notes.

"I'm...sorry about that." Pearl says, shaking her head. She truely felt bad for the hybrid. How could her own mother sell her to two...horrible people. "I need to ask a few, personal questions. Is that okay?" Pearl asks. Peridot nods slowly, staring at the floor. "Okay, how did you get all those bruises and that black eye?" 

"Tourmaline and Agate..." Peridot mumbles.

Pearl shakes her head again. This poor girl must've been through so much. "Did they ever...touch you in places that they shouldn't have?" Peridot nods slowly. "Did they..." Pearl continues to talk, blabbering questions about Tourmaline and Agate. Peridot didn't know what to do so she just nodded for each question, trying to tune out Pearl's words. After a few more questions Peridot had, had enough. These questions were getting to personal.

"No more questions!" Peridot blurts out, quickly covering her mouth. Pearl looks at Peridot almost in shock. She hadn't expected the quiet girl to shout at her, but she understood why.

"I understand, I'll leave you be." Pearl stands up, walking to the door. She glances back at Peridot before closing the door. Peridot hugs her knees, feeling embarassed for cutting Pearl off. 

Pearl steps into the living room, grabbing the remote off the table and turning the television off. Lapis rolls her eyes, scowling at Pearl. 

"Well, a certain friend of yours has PTSD." Pearl crosses her arms. "And of course, I have to step in to figure this all out." She says in an irritated voice, squinting at Lapis. Pearl had always hated how lazy Lapis could be. Only thinking about herself.

"The dragon?" Lapis asks, sitting up and looking at Pearl with wide eyes. She thought the hybrid might have some slight trauma, but nothing like PTSD.

"Yes the dragon, and her name is Peridot!" Pearl says through clenched teeth. She lets out a sigh, clasping her hands together and trying to keep her temper controlled. "I'll try my best to get some medication for her but I want you to try to take care of her as best you can. You have to treat her nicely and don't touch her without asking first. She's pretty shy so don't push it." Pearl informs, walking to the front door. "I'm going to buy some meds for Peridot, I'll be back soon, take care of her while I'm gone." Pearl closes the door. Lapis sighs, standing up and walking into her room to get Peridot. She opens the door. Peridot quickly looks at Lapis, breathing heavily with tears on her cheeks. 

"Hey, are you...doing okay?" Lapis asks, smiling nervously. Peridot nods, forcing a smile onto her face. "Okay...come on, let's go watch tv or somethin'." Lapis says, walking out the bedroom. Peridot stands up, quickly walking behind Lapis. Lapis looks down at Peridot, then flops onto the couch. Peridot looks at Lapis, fumbling with her hands. 

"Uh...w-where should I..." Peridot looks at the couch, seeing it completely taken up by Lapis' body. Lapis glances over at Peridot. "N-Nevermind...heh..." Peridot mumbles, sitting down on the ground beside the couch. She didn't want to bother Lapis. Peridot was just a guest here and shouldn't bother the girls who lived in the house. They could snap at Peridot and kick her out at any moment. It was kind enough to provide shelter and food for her. Lapis peeks over the side of the couch. Peridot stares at the floor, not showing any expression.

"Hey." Lapis whispers, smiling at the hybrid. Peridot quickly looks at Lapis, forcing a smile.

"H-Hi." Peridot waves her hand. Lapis smiles at Perido, slowly lifting Peridot up. Peridot tenses up, not wanting to move a muscle. Lapia falls back onto the couch with Peridot sitting on her stomach. Peridot laughs a little, her nervousness clearly shown through her expression. Lapis chuckles, turning the television on. She knew being called out on the nervousness would just make Peridot freak out even more.

"So, how was Pearl?" Lapis asks, trying to break the ice. She scrolls through the channels on the television as she speaks.

"G-Good um...she was nice." Peridot stutters, not knowing what to say and what not to say.

"Pfft. That's new." Lapis growls. The blue haired girl had never really enjoyed Pearl's presence, but she put up with it since the girl had helped her through many tough times. "Pearl is always so bossy, I don't know how Amethyst puts up with it." Lapis sighs, smiling. Peridot nods, looking to the side.

"Um...who's Amethyst?" Peridot asks, her cheeks tinting a light green. She felt embarassed for not knowing of the other human.

"Oh, that's Pearl's girlfriend. She's at work now but she'll be back soon, then you can meet her." Lapis explains, smiling at Peridot. Peridot looks over at the television, seeing the news flash on for a second. 

"Go back!" Peridot shouts, staring at the tv intensely. Lapis quickly flips back to the news. Peridot walks up to the tv, pressing her hands on the screen. "What is that..." She whispers. Lapis smiles, finding it adorable how quickly Peridot could get interested in things. 

"Uh...that's snow." Lapis says, laughing lightly. She was surprised that the hybrid hadn't known what snow is. The girl had to be at least eighteen years old, and she hadn't seen snow before? 

"Snow?" Peridot asks, knitting her eyebrows.

Lapis chuckles. "Come on, I'm gonna show you what snow is." She stands up, walking to the back door. Peridot follows closely behind her. Lapis slides the back door open and inhales the fresh air. "Ahh..." She exhales. Peridot looks at the ground, kneeling down and sniffing the white substance. Lapis watches the hybrid. The small hybrid slowly sticks her hands in the snow, quickly retreating behind Lapis. 

"It's...f-freezing!" Peridor shouts, rubbing her hands together to create some heat. 

"I thought you might like it...since you're a dragon and you're hot all the time..." Lapis mumbles, smiling awkwardly. Peridot growls, walking away from the door. Lapis groans, banging her head on the door. "Why. Am. I. So. Stupid." Lapis mumbles to herself. She lets out a loud sigh, walking over to Peridot. She lifts Peridot up and carries her to her bedroom. Lapis closes the door, setting Peridot down and sitting infront of her. The human grabs a laundry basket and a few pillows. "Here's your sorry present for making you freeze your hands." Lapis finishes shoving the pillows into a basket, grabbing a blanket to civer the pillows. "It's a bed!" Lapis smiles, pushing the basket closer to Peridot. Peridot inspects the basket, slowly crawling into it. She smiles, snuggling into the warmth.

"Thank you Lapis..." Peridot whispers, rubbing her cheek against the soft blanket. Lapis knits her eyebrows, not remembering when she told Peridot her name. She decided not to question it though, assuming that Pearl could've told her. 

"You're welcome." Lapis says, standing up and laying on her bed. Taking care of someone was tiring, and since Peridot was taking a nap, she could take one too. She closes her eyes, sighing softly.


	3. Peridot's Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having a summary for this I really couldn't think of anything

Peridot hasn't moved for weeks. She has barely even touched her food. Lapis couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. The hybrid had been stuck in a house with two abusive people for who knows how long. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. Whatever happened to the girl must've had her traumatized. Whenever someone entered the room, Peridot would cower in the corner of the room, scared to be hurt again. She had been through so much, too much.

 

The hybrid jolts awake, breathing heavily and looking around the room in a panic, she couldn't see anything or anyone. She feels around the bed for Lapis, not wanting to be alone in the dark room. The dark was something that Peridot was terrified of, ever since she was a little kid. The door creaks open, revealing Agate. Peridot begins trembling, crawling away from her. Suddenly, chains grab Peridot by her arms and legs, keeping her up against the wall. Agate walks closer to her, slowly. Peridot squirms in the chains. She wanted to scream for help, but she couldn't speak. Agate runs her hands up Peridot' thigh, Tourmaline walking in behind her. Peridot tries to resist Agate's touch, beginning to hyperventilate. Tourmaline slides her finger along Peridot's slit, smirking when she sees Peridot squirm. Agate quickly jams a finger inside Peridot. Peridot yelps, looking around the room and breathing heavily. She looks at the sleeping human on the bed. Peridot hops onto Lapis' bed, crawling underneath her arm. Lapis squints at Peridot. 

 

"Oh, hey little dragon..." Lapis says in a raspy voice. She knew that Peridot usually woke up at night from nightmares, and she knew that her sleep schedule would be messed up from having to pet Peridot for hours to get her to fall back to sleep. The hybrid doesn't move, her entire body shaking.

 

"I h-had another nightmare..." Peridot stutters, breathing in a fast pace. Lapis rolls over, petting Peridot softly. 

 

"It's okay Peridot, if you're too scared to fall back asleep we can go watch a movie or something." Lapis says, smiling at Peridot. 

 

"I...I just wanna s-stay here." Peridot whispers, clinging to Lapis. Lapis hugs Peridot back, feeling how shaken up the girl was. Lapis knew Peridot had scary nightmares, but not scary enough for her to not be able to leave the room. Peridot wraps her legs and arms around Lapis. Lapis pets her hair, comforting the hybrid. 

 

"It's okay...neither of the girls will come for you." Lapis says. 

 

"W-What if they do though! What am I gonna do!" Peridot shouts, standing up on the bed. "I don't want to go back there! I can't go back there! You have no idea what happened there and...I..." Peridot's face contorts into a look of fear. "I'm sorry..." Peridot whispers, stepping away from Lapis and laying back in her own bed. Lapis watches her, not wanting the girl to be scared of her.

 

"Hey, you can sleep with me if you want." Lapis whispers, lifting the blanket up for Peridot to crawl under. Peridot faces away from Lapis, shaking her head. Lapis sets the blanket back down, watching Peridot. Peridot chokes out a quiet sob, putting her hands over her face. Lapis rolls over, unable to face the girl. She knew that if she listened any longer she would be crying to, and Peridot didn't need to be stressed out even more than she already was.

 

Lapis wakes up, seeing that Peridot left her bed. She sits up, looking around the room. It was unusual for Peridot to leave the room before her. Lapis checks her phone for any notifications before peeking out of her room to look for Peridot. The human walks around the house to see where Peridot went. She walks into the kitchen, peeking in to see if the girl was there. Her heart begins racing as she sees that Peridot wasn't there. She walks into the living room and begins to panic. Where was Peridot? Why wouldn't someone tell her if she took Peridot somewhere? Had Peridot left on her own? All these questions were swarming her thoughts. She runs out of the living room and up the stairs. Lapis bursts into the bathroom, looking around for Peridot. Peridot looks at Lapis, then back at the water in the bathtub, she quickly turns back to Lapis, her cheeks turning lime green. Lapis' eyes widen, seeing the naked girl with her hair drenched, clearly feeling miserable. "Peridot?! W-Why didn't you lock the door!" Lapis shouts, turning around and covering her eyes. 

 

"I-I'm sorry..." Peridot whispers, quickly bringing her knees up to her chest. She stares at the water with tears dropping off her cheeks and splashing in the water. Lapis feels her cheeks flush after hearing how soft and innocent the girls voice was. She peeks over at Peridot, feeling slightly embarassed to be looking at the girl. 

 

"Are you...feeling okay?" Lapis asks after seeing Peridot's tear-stained cheeks. Peridot nods, not bringing her head up. Lapis walks over to Peridot, kneeling beside the bathtub. "Please tell me the truth." Lapis says, petting Peridot's hair. Peridot shakes her head, wiping her nose. 

 

"I don't...k-know what's wrong..." Peridot says, her voice shaking. "I k-keeping having nightmares and it...just ruins everything and makes everything worse and-"

 

"Hey." Lapis interupts, putting her hand on Peridot's shoulder. Peridot raises her head to look at the human. "Just try to forget about your past for now." Lapis says in soft voice. Peridot had loved Lapis' voice, the way it would flow so well. It was quite nice to hear a soothing voice rather than loud one. "Today is about you, and you deserve the best." Lapis pokes Peridot's nose. Peridot feels tears well up in her eyes. Never in her life had she ever felt so welcomed, even being in her own home wasn't as welcoming as this house was. 

 

"Y-You really mean that?" Peridot asks, sniffling and wiping her tears. Her tail begins wagging, finally feeling appreciated. She never felt like this and it was nice to feel this for once. Lapis nods, smiling at Peridot. "T-Thank you..." Peridot says, looking at Lapis in the eyes. "Thank you s-so much." Tears start to stream down Peridot's cheeks as she quickly wipes them away. 

 

"Aw." Lapis chuckles, helping to wipe away the dragon's tears. It was nice to be able to make the girl so happy so easily. She should be happy all the time and Lapis would try to make sure that would happen. The human blushes slightly after remembering that Peridot is still naked. "Do you want me to leave you to your bath or..." Lapis asks, not exactly knowing what the "or" was for. Or what?

 

"Um I...I was kinda w-waiting for someone to come in here, out of habit kinda, like um..." Peridot begins to ramble, her cheeks turning lighter and lighter. "I usually well not usually but I used to h-have people that would come and wash me so uh I don't really know how to um...d-do this uh..." Peridot stares at the floor of the bathtub, her entire face turning lime green. "I don't know how to wash myself." Peridot blurts, avoiding Lapis' stare. The human's eyes widen. She really hadn't been expecting this. Who would have someone wash them? What kind of job was that? 

 

"Well I don't usually wash people..." Lapis laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

"B-But...you wash yourself don't you?" Peridot asks, reluctantly looking up at Lapis. Lapis' eyes widen at the comment. She had expected Peridot to take back what she said about needing someone to wash her, but she liked the fact that Peridot was becoming less shy. 

 

"I guess...but um...what about these and this?" Lapis points to her breasts and crotch. 

 

"I...what? You don't wash those spots?" Peridot asks, not completely understanding the human's question. 

 

"No no! I do!" Lapis shouts, shaking her hands. "I was just...I mean if I were to wash you...would I wash those areas?" Lapis asks again. Peridot frowns, shaking her head. "Okay, well uh...I'll be back in two seconds okay?" Lapis smiles, backing out of the room. She completely understood why the girl wouldn't want to be touched there. Lapis closes the door and dashes down the stairs, jumping off the third step. She grabs a bathing suit from her room and quickly pulls it on. She wanted to be with Peridot as much as possible since she had no idea what the dragon could do. Lapis quickly runs upstairs and opens the bathroom door. Peridot quickly looks at Lapis, jumping back a little from the sudden entrance. Lapis leans on the door, breathing heavily. "Okay." Lapis says breathily. "Ready?" She asks. Peridot nods slowly, watching the human. Lapis smiles, walking over to Peridot. 

 

"Wait." Peridot speaks, putting her hands up infront of her to make Lapis stop. 

 

"Yeah?" Lapis asks, letting out a loud sigh.

 

"What's on your shoulders?" Peridot points to the tattoo peeking up on her shoulder. Lapis looks at her shoulders, slightly confused by the comment. A big smile forms on her face.

 

"Oh! Look!" Lapis turns around, revealing a large tattoo on her back of a blue tear drop shaped gemstone, surrounded by flowers. Peridot gasps. 

 

"That's incredible..." Peridot says, covering her mouth in awe. "H-How did you get that?" Peridot asks, wagging her tail. 

 

"Um...someone draw it on me, I paid them to." Lapis turns back around, smiling at Peridot. Peridot smiles back at Lapis. She was amazed by the drawing. The person who had drew that on Lapis must have been extremely talented. Lapis walks back to Peridot, sliding into the bathtub and sitting behind her. Peridot blushes slightly, feeling slightly nervous. "No worries Peridot, I'll try to make this as easy as possible for you. Where do you want me to start?" Lapis asks, grabbing the soap.

 

"Um my back I guess." Peridot mumbles, hugging her knees to her chest. Lapis rubs the soap in her hands and begins to wash Peridot's back, avoiding her wings. 

 

"Are your wings gonna be washed too?" Lapis asks, stopping her hands for a moment. 

 

"Yes please." Peridot says, closing her eyes and enjoying the wash. Lapis nods, pulling out Peridot's delicate wings and washing them carefully. 

 

"Hm, can you fly?" Lapis asks as she washes the wings. Peridot doesn't say anything, not wanting to answer the question. After a few seconds of hearing no response Lapis decides to ask again. "Can you fly Peridot?" Lapis asks. Peridot doesn't say anything again, hugging her knees tighter. Lapis stops for a moment, noticing Peridot's shoulders tense. "It's okay if you can't fly...I can't either." Lapis says, ruffling Peridot's hair. Peridot looks down, not saying a word. "You have to stand up now so I can wash your tail." Lapis explains, patting Peridot's back. Peridot tenses up for a moment, but obliges, standing up for Lapis. Her cheeks turn lime green as she stares at the water. The dragon's entire body felt like it was on fire. She felt completely embarassed to be doing this. 

 

"I...I don't want to be washed anymore." Peridot sits down, her face burning up.

 

"We're almost-"

 

"No! I don't want to be washed anymore!!" Peridot screams, stepping out of the bathtub and sitting beside the toilet with her legs tucked to her chest. Lapis knits her eyebrows, watching the angry dragon hide herself. She slowly steps out of the tub, grabbing two towels from below the sink and wrapping Peridot in one. Peridot growls, ripping the towel from Lapis' hand. "I can do this myself." The hybrid growls, standing up and holding the towel around herself. Lapis grabs Peridot's hand. Peridot growls, squeezing Lapis' hand. 

 

"Oh stop whining." Lapis rolls her eyes, emptying the bathtub. She walks out of the bathroom with Peridot and makes her way back to her own room. Lapis closes the door after both her and Peridot walk inside. Peridot sits on the bed, frowning at Lapis. The human chuckles, dropping her towel and wrapping Peridot's hair in it. Peridot growls, shaking her head to get rid of the towel. Lapis sighs, picking up the towel. "Once we both get changed I'll introduce you to the girls." Says the human as she tosses a small pair of shorts and a tank top at Peridot. Peridot grumbles, picking up the clothes. 

 

"I need underwear...and a bra." Peridot mumbles. 

 

"Ooh, someone's needy." Lapis teases. Peridot tenses up a little, feeling as if she shouldn't have asked. "You probably can't fit into my bra but uh...hm...what cup size are you?" Lapis asks. Peridot knits her eyebrows.

 

"Cup?" She asks, not understanding what the human needed.

 

"Whatever, nevermind. I'll ask Ruby or Sapphire, they're probably around your size." Lapis says, closing the door and walking up the stairs. She knocks on Ruby and Sapphire's door a few times. Sapphire answers the door, lazily looking at Lapis. 

 

"Hello Lapis." Sapphire says in her usual monotone voice. 

 

"Hey Sapphire, do you have a bra that Peridot could borrow?" Lapis asks, looking down at Sapphire.

 

"Yes, I probably have one in my drawer." Sapphire says, walking back to her drawers. Lapis smiles, watching as the small girl makes her way back to her drawers. Lapis hadn't liked Sapphire when she first met her, since she had always spoken in a monotone voice, but eventually Lapis grew to like Sapphire. She found her voice soothing. Sapphire hands Lapis a plain white bra. "This should do." She speaks. Lapis holds the bra.

 

"Thanks Sapphire." Lapis adds before walking back downstairs. 

 

She opens the door to her room and looks at Peridot. The human smiles after seeing that the hybrid had tucked herself in Lapis' bed. "Peridot..." Lapis whispers, closing the door and walking over to Peridot. She kneels beside the bed and begins the pet the girl. Peridot peeks her eyes up, lazily looking at the human. "Hey..." Lapis whispers, watching Peridot's ears flicker. "You fall asleep really easily." Lapis laughs lightly as to not completely wake Peridot. Peridot grumbles, rubbing her eyes. "I got you a bra, but if you want to sleep then that's fine." Lapis whispers, smiling at Peridot. Peridot sits up, completely wrapped up in the blankets. Lapis ruffles her hair. "Okay, here." Lapis hands her the bra. She grabs a pair of underwear from her drawer and peeks back at Peridot. The hybrid slumps back down onto the bed, curling up in the blanket. Lapis chuckles, walking back to Peridot. She kneels beside the bed, petting the smaller girl. "Your black eye is healing nicely, and some of your bruises are already gone." Lapis whispers as she scratches behind the girl's ear. The hybrid was completely gone. She would've responded if she were awake. Peridot must've gotten little to no sleep at all last night after having that nightmare. "We can introduce you to the girls later." Lapis whispers, planting a platonic kiss on Peridot's forehead. The human stands up again, deciding to leave Peridot alone while she sleeps. 

 

Jasper leans over the couch, watching the television. "Whatcha doin' Lappy?" Jasper asks in a teasing voice. Lapis leans back, looking at Jasper. 

 

"Peri just woke up from a nap so I'm just watchin' her for now." Lapis says, petting Peridot. "Looks like she's having another nap." Lapis chuckles, playing with Peridot's hair. A light purr escapes Peridot's lips. Lapis' eyes widen at the sound. Peridot nuzzles into Lapis' thighs, purring louder. Lapis smiles at Jasper. Jasper shrugs with a smile on her face as she walks into the kitchen. Peridot blinks her eyes open, squinting at Lapis. Lapis holds Peridot up, fixing Peridot's position so that she was facing her. Peridot's eyes begin falling closed again. "You're so tired today...are you gonna take another nap?" Lapis asks, petting Peridot's hair. "Wanna go back to my room? I'll stay with you this time." Lapis whispers. Peridot nods, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Lapis stands up, carrying the dragon back to her room. The human lays Peridot on the bed and lays beside her. Peridot crawls ontop of Lapis and looks her in the eyes. Lapis smiles. "I'm not going anywhere, get some rest, we have a long night ahead of us." She whispers.


	4. Update

Ughhhh for the millionth time I'm going to re-write this fic. I still feel really unsatisfied with ittt sorrryyy. This time I'll take my time with it and make sure I'm completely on board with what I'm about to post. I'm gonna delete the fic later and then I'll probably have a better re-written version around the end of this month or so. Sorry again!


End file.
